Yes I Want You, Yes I Need You
by NowLeavingReality
Summary: *BACK OFF HIATUS* RyouIchigo fluff story. Title compliments of The Summer Obsession. Takes place a year after Deep Blue. What happens when Ichigo stays over at the cafe realizes the boy who needs her heart more than anyone is right upstairs?
1. Chapter 1

This is a little piece of fluff that I've started writing when I am stuck on my other stories or am tired of doing homework! Enjoy and review please!

Disclaimer for entire story: I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew.

Ages really fast:

Ichigo-16

Masaya-18

Ryou-19

Retasu/Lettuce-17

Minto/Mint-16

Purin/Pudding-14

Zakuro-23

Keiichiro-25

Kishu/Kish-17

Taruto/Tart-14

Pai-18

* * *

Chapter 1

The strawberry haired girl slumped over her broom in exhaustion. She looked up at the clock and sighed in relief as there were only ten more minutes of her workday.

"Hey! Strawberry! Get back to work or I'll dock your pay!" The girl's young, blonde employer shouted.

"Shut up Shirogane! You know I work harder than anyone else in this cafe!" the redhead shouted back.

"I don't care what everyone else is doing. You should be working. Now Get Back To Work!" He stated as he headed up the stairs towards his bedroom.

The girl groaned and continued, reluctantly, sweeping the floor.

**I'm going to give him a piece of my mind as soon as I clock out. And I'm going to ask for a raise!**

"Ichigo? Can you come help me in the kitchen for a minute?" The brunette chef, Keiichiro, called out to the cat-girl.

"Sure Akasaka-san. I'm almost finished out here." the redhead replied happily. She knew that after she helped the chef, there would be a delicious pastry waiting for her; that was the deal the two shared. She placed the broom in the appropriate place and headed to the kitchen.

As she helped Keiichiro get ready to close up the shop, she munched delightedly on a cream puff. The older boy shocked her out of her daydream of her loving boyfriend, Masaya, by saying, "I apologize for Ryou being so rude to you. He's just had an off day."

"Akasaka-san, you say that everyday. And you know you don't need to apologize for Shirogane's actions." Ichigo said softly.

The fighting between Ryou Shirogane and Ichigo Momomiya was a daily occurrence at the cafe and was often looked forward to by the regulars. The fights usually started over Ichigo's complaining about being the only one that worked and usually ended with Ryou threatening to dock her pay. Although, the fights also sometimes ended when the koneko demanded a raise and was shot down by her employer.

Today was no different.

As the koneko ascended the stairs, she practiced a speech in her head. A speech which would never be voiced because she knew her employer wouldn't be wearing a shirt and she would get embarrassed and shout and throw items at the boy, ultimately forgetting the speech. She slowly reached toward the doorknob, drew back, then reach again; this time turning and pulling back the door.

And there was Shirogane, sitting at his desk, typing on his laptop (no doubt it was about the Mew Project), clad only in his signature white pants.

"Ah! Shirogane! Can't you at least put on a shirt! You are in the presence of a lady!"

"First, I am in my room, so I am allowed to dress however I want. And second, I don't see a lady anywhere, unless she is behind you." He coolly replied.

Ichigo screamed in frustration. "You are such a jerk, you know that! I'm not surprised Retasu left you for Pai! She is so much better off with anyone that isn't you! I pity the poor girl you end up with (if you end up with one) because she'd have to take your oh-so-superior attitude every single day!"

"Oh my, Strawberry. I didn't know you knew any words with more than two syllables," his blue eyes sparkled with contempt, "And for your information, Retasu didn't 'leave me for Pai'. I suggested that he was a more suitable companion because I... because I...," he started faltering.

"Because you...?" Ichigo asked, tapping her foot.

"Because I liked someone else." Ryou finished, staring at the floor wondering if he said too much.

Apparently he had satisfied Ichigo's questioning because she immediately changed to a curious attitude and asked, "Who?"

"Hah! Like I'd tell you! And if I did, you -baka Strawberry- would open your giant mouth and tell everyone you saw. So no, I'm not going to tell you... DON'T GIVE ME THAT FACE! I could fire you, ya know."

"You wouldn't. I know this because I am your 'ultimate weapon' and you wouldn't want years of data on the Mew Project flushed down the drain now would you?" She smiled mischievously at him.

Today would be different.

"That brings my to the point as to why I came up here. I am sick and tired of being treated like a slave! You and I both know that the only reason your cafe is making profits is because of me. You could at least make the others work a little instead of what they currently do. Minto sips her tea, often demanding that I refill it even though she has arms and legs. Retasu, she tries, but she breaks so many plates. And you don't even take it out of her pay! If I were to break a plate, it would be immediately deducted from my paycheck. Purin ends up breaking just as many plates from her tricks. And Zakuro scares the customers away with her attitude.

"I do practically everything, every single day, and does anyone say 'Thanks Ichigo' or 'Nice job Ichigo'? No. They just order me around more. Keiichiro is the only one nice enough to hold a conversation without saying, 'Oh Ichigo, can you cover my shift?' or 'Look at this trick I'm gonna do tomorrow na no da.' The least you can do is give me a raise," she finished.

"So you're demanding a raise from your employer?" Shirogane calmly asked.

"Yes. And I'm also demanding that you put a shirt on."

"Okay."

"Really?"

"No."

Ichigo huffed, but decided that since she has at least said her speech, she could bug him tomorrow. And she went downstairs, changed, and left.

_Gah! That girl is so frustrating!_

**Although she does have a point.**

_Not you again. Can't you just leave me alone? It's your fault she's acting this way now._

**How is it my fault? If I recall, it was your suggestion to have the girls work at Cafe Mew.**

_Just leave._

**No. You push everyone but Keiichiro away. If you learned to be more accepting, SHE might even consider you.**

_She wouldn't consider me anyways. She has a 'perfect' boyfriend. No one is perfect, but if she's happy, he probably comes close._

**And if you were nice to her, when her so called 'perfect' boy toy messes up, you could be there to pick up the pieces.**

_But I don't want to be her rebound guy. I want her to like me of her own accord, not because I helped (IF, which is most likey not going to happen) her get over him._

**Well, you first have to be more open with people in general.**

Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Enjoy and Review Please!

* * *

Chapter 2

BEEP.

BEEP.

BEEEEEEP.

"Five more minutes." the pink pajama clad girl grumbled, turning over on her bed.

BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP.

"No."

BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP.

"Fine! I'm getting up. I don't know why I'm getting up this early on a Saturday though... OH NO! My date with Masaya! Ack! What time is it?!" Ichigo shouted as she bolted out of bed. She tripped on her bed covers and met face to face with the floor.

**Whew. That was close. I almost hit my head on the desk... 10:50, oh no! That means I only have an hour before I have to meet Aoyama-kun at the park!**

The koneko scrambled to get ready. Luckily she had picked out her outfit last night. If consisted of a pair of light pink/plaid shorts, a light pink top that resembled a military uniform (but was form-fitting), and her signature knee high socks (only these were white with two pink stripes at the top). She put of the bell necklace she always wore and quickly tied her hair in pigtails with light pink ribbons.

Ichigo rushed down the stairs and into the kitchen, where she saw a note from her parents and a plate of food.

**Yay, they made me food.**

The note read:

_Ichi-_

_We know your big date is today, so your mother made some food for you. We are sorry to say that I was called on to go to a meeting in our American offices and your mother couldn't bear to stay. _**Thanks mom.**_ We tried to make arrangements for you to stay with either Miwa or Moe, but they are on a cruise. It isn't that we don't trust you staying alone for four days, but more convienient if you stayed with someone else... _**Ok, so who am I staying with?** _We both agreed that it would be a lot easier for you to get to school and work if you stayed with either your aunt or Shirogane-san. Both agreed to let you stay, so it's your decision. Have fun and don't do anything you'll regret on your date. You know what that means Ichigo._

_Love,_

_Mom and Dad_

**What?! Ugh. I don't have time for this now. Although, I can't believe they asked Shirogane to let me stay at the cafe... Oops. Better get going or else I'm gonna be late.**

Grabbing her cell phone after putting on her trainers, Ichigo rushed out the door and started on her way to the park. She longed to see the deep brown eyes and dark hair of Masaya, but was rudely interrupted by the green-haired, golden eyed alien who was infatuated with her.

"Hey Kitty. Where you going? His voice asked curiously.

"I'm on my way to spend a lovely day with Aoyama-kun, so I'd appriciate it if you would not bother me or I'll be late." Ichigo replied, annoyed that Kish was right in front of her face.

"Oh, but Kitten, I wouldn't dream of making my koneko late for her date." He grinned cheekily.

"You already are Kish. Good-bye." She said haughtily as she side-stepped his floating figure and continued towards the park gate.

"Bye Kitten!" Kish called, sad that she wouldn't play his game today.

Vrrr... Vrrr...

**Eek! I'm vibrating! Oh, it was just a text message. I better nor check it or I'll be even more late.**

She hurried to the park and sat on the bench where they were supposed to meet.

**Hmm... Masaya either left, or he's the one that's late this time. **Ichigo smiled a little, knowing she wasn't the only one who ran late. She took out her phone to check the text and to look at the time.

**12:17. He should be here by now. It's been 20 minutes. Oh, hey! The message is from Masaya!**

_Ichi, sorry but I can't make our date. There was an impromtu kendo practice called. Sorry again._

"So that's why he isn't here..." Ichigo voiced out loud.

"Trouble in paradise, Kitten?"

"No." she said quickly and started home, constantly telling Kish she wanted to be alone.

When Ichigo arrived back at her house, she decided that she should start packing for wherever she was staing. It took quite a while for her to pack.

**Clothes. Check.**

**Toiletries. Check.**

**Accessories. Check.**

**Schoolbag. Check.**

**Entertainment. Check.**

**Pillow and Blanket. Check.**

**Decision on where to stay. No Check.**

"Well, it's either Cafe Mew or Aunt Suika. If I were to stay at the cafe, I wouldn't be late for work and then Shirogane couldn't yell at me. But, I'd be stuck with Shirogane for four days... If I were to stay with Aunt Suika, I'd be less late for school, but I'd have to deal with her seven dogs... It looks like the only logical (or the one with less of a minus) choice would be to stay at the cafe."

Although she knew she would be tormented 24/7 by her boss, Ichigo didn't want to deal with her aunt's crazier antics for four straight days. The redhead reluctantly locked her house and headed towards the lesser of two evils at 3:00 pm, making sure to arrive about 6 minutes after her shift started, instead of the usual 30 minute delay.

"You're late."

"I know but I had to pack. And at least I'm only 6 minutes late, which is a record." She butted back.

"If you're trying to show that you deserve a raise, it's not working." The blonde simply stated, walking towards the basement door.

"Grrah!" Ichigo yelled in frustration, stalking towards the changing rooms/break area.

(A/N: this seemed like a good place to stop for now. Later!)


	3. Chapter 3

Review Response Time! Next time, Rainbow Cupcakes for everyone who reviews!

**Sar T. Loves Ryou Shirogane: **Thanks for faving. Here's the update and a cybercookie!

**Misty V.: **I might do a KisshuxIchigo later, but for now it's this and three other stories. Cybercookie!

**okami no kidzukare: **Thanks! Cybercookie!

**RandomnessGoddess: **You never know, she may get one later, but not in this chapter... Cybercookie!

**dbzgtfan2004:** I agree with the "Ryou and Ichigo Forever"! Cybercookie!

**HC:** I'm not going to give up, but there might be a long waiting period between updates. Cybercookie!

**Ariana13: **Thanks for the support in the beginning! Cybercookie!

**Devatron2000:** Thanks! Cybercookie!

**MewCuxie12:** Here's the update you asked for! Cybercookie!

(A/N: Thanks so much to everyone that read or reviewed! I have been incredibly busy with state mandated exams that I haven't been able to write/update in a long time. Sorry for the wait. Here is the next installment of "Yes I Want You, Yes I Need You")

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew. That's all.

* * *

Chapter 3

"Onee-chan, I'm gonna serve my tables while riding on this ball! Watch me na no da!" Purin proclaimed while holding five plates with different limbs, everything looking dangerously balanced.

"Momomiya-san, since you are holding the broom, will you please sweep up that broken plate?"

"Ichigo, can you pour me another cup of tea? And bring another teapot? Mine seems to be empty."

"Oi! Red-head, where's my coffee and cake?"

"Ichigo, I need you to stay after and clean up. I must be at a photoshoot at that time."

POP!

The sound resonated throughout the store, silencing the chaos. Then...

"Owwie! Ichigo onee-sama, my ball popped na no da! And I dropped the plates na no da! Owwie, my head hurts. Can you get me some ice pleeeeeeeease na no da?"

"Momomiya, I need that table cleaned so I have a place for people to sit."

"WHERE'S MY COFFEE AND CAKE?!"

Ichigo would probably have had a break down if it weren't for the electronic voice of Masha who whispered, "Ichigo. Aliens. Ichigo. Aliens." into her ear, distracting her anger.

"Aliens? Where?" Ichigo asked the little pink robot.

"Right outside! Chimera Animal! Right outside! Chimera Animal!" Masha chirped.

"Go! We'll take care of the store!" Keiichiro called, appearing in a white apron and covered with flour.

It was lucky none of the customers noticed the dissappearance of the five girls. Once outside, there was a horrible roar, then screams. A giant Chimera Animal in the shape of a lion jumped in front of the cafe's entrance. It clawed at the girls before taking off down into the park.

"I thought we were finished with the Chimera Animals when we beat Deep Blue a year ago?" Retasu asked, very confused with the situation.

"Hello girls. We happened to come across some leftover parasites and decided they needed to be destroyed. And who better to do it than our favorite Mews?" Pai called out, quickly pecking Retasu on the cheek before teleporting above the Chimera Lion.

"Why didn't you just destroy them on your own planet na no da?! You're scaring the people!" Purin angrily shouted at the three hovering aliens.

"But then we wouldn't be able to see you again, although Kisshu seems to like to deviate from the plan and appear here more often than anyone else." Tart cheekily rebutted the tamarin, and gave a glare to the older alien.

"Let's just get this overwith. I'm missing my tea time." Minto complained.

"Right. Mew Mew Strawberry-"

"Mew Mew Mint-"

"Mew Mew Lettuce-"

"Mew Mew Pudding-"

"Mew Mew Zakuro-"

"METAMORPHO-SIS!"

The Chimera Lion roared again and started swiping its claws at the Mews.

"Ribbon Pudding Ring Inferno!"

"Ribbon Zakuro Spear!"

The monster shattered into a million pieces. (A/N: it makes it sound like it's made of glass... sorry)

"Hey! You weren't supposed to defeat it that quickly! You old hags aren't very fun!" Taruto said, crossing his arms.

The Mews assured the on-looking citizens that everything was taken care of and told the aliens, "Until next time.", before heading back to the cafe.

"Well, that was a waste of time," Ichigo sighed, upset that she didn't get to do any fighting.

"No it wasn't. We saved a few people from the Chimera Animal."

"Actually, Ichigo's right Lettuce, you were too busy staring at Pai to even notice that the only 'we' who saved anyone were Purin and Zakuro. And they made me miss my tea time!" Minto whined.

"Minto, your tea time is all the time na no da."

* * *

(Meanwhile, back at Cafe Mew)

"Ryou, tables 3, 5, 10, and 8 are still waiting for you to take their orders."

"Hold on a minute! I'm still trying to pass out the cakes to the other tables." Ryou shouted, passing by in a frilly pink apron.

"Well, I suggest that you hurry up Ryou, they won't wait forever. Maybe you could try what Ichigo does; placing a cake on one table, then taking another table's order, then placing another cake on another table, and continuing in that cycle." Keiichiro said, trying to calm down the heavily breathing blonde who was rushing between tables.

"Where's my coffee?"

"We've been waiting to order for twenty minutes now!"

The exhausted teen almost collapsed from the pressure being placed on him by the customers.

_No wonder Ichigo is always bugging me about how hard this is..._

**But, she somehow manages to get every table, maybe I should try what Keiichiro said.**

(A Few Minutes Later)

_Wow, this is much easier than before, but it's still difficult to please everyone._

**Maybe I should give Ichigo a raise.**

_Eh, on second thought, if I gave her a raise, everyone will want a raise._

**So no raise for Ichigo, but I should try to get the others to work more.**

* * *

(With the Mews)

Walking in the cafe, the group of girls burst out laughing at the site before them. The blonde boss was rushing from table to table in an incredibly girly, frilly pink apron, and acting a lot like Ichigo did during the day.

"Hey! Don't just stand there bakas! Get to work!" Ryou growled at them.

(Everyone's thoughts)

_Uh-oh, better not mess with the boss-man today na no da. (Purin)_

_What did Ichigo do now? (Minto)_

_Hahahahahaha! He looks ridiculous in that! (snaps picture) Sweet! Blackmail! (Ichigo)_

_He did **not **just growl at me. I didn't even want to work here in the first place. Plus, I've got a photoshoot in 30 minutes. (Zakuro)_

_Hmm... He's angry... I wonder when he's going to tell Ichigo the truth... It better be soon. I don't like to see them fighting all the time... (Retasu)_

_Where did Ichigo get a camera? Why is everyone laughing? Why aren't they getting back to work?... Oh. That's right. I'm wearing an apron. (Ryou)_

"Are you just going to stand there and laugh, or are you going to GET TO WORK! And Strawberry?"

"Hai?" Ichigo innocently asked.

"Delete that picture or you're never getting a raise." Ryou said seriously.

"But-"

"No buts. Delete it. Now."

"Grr... Fine."

BEEP.

_Hehe. I deleted a different picture. He'll never know the difference though..._

(insert evil smirking here)

"Baka, get back to work. And stop that smirking. It's creepy."


	4. Chapter 4

I am currently starting this at 1:37 p.m. I am extremely sorry about the wait and shortness of this chapter. I do have legitimate excuses for not updating, but you should know that I absolutely hate excuses and am being a hypocrite right now...

1. AP Tests (Biology, English Language, and European History) I have been studying non-stop for them and I hope to make at least a 3 on each of them.

2. I have been building a cardboard boat for my Physics class, we just tested them a few days ago. (Everyone called my group's boat a U-Boat)

3. I have been helping my little brother on his Shakespeare project. He turns it in today.

4. Finals have just started, but I promise that the next few chapters will be much longer.

(I've decided to put the review responses at the end of the chapter, but I will soon just reply through e-mail.)

Without further ado, the fourth installment of **Yes I Want You, Yes I Need You**. Again I apologize for the shortness.

* * *

Chapter 4

Ichigo said goodbye to the other girls and Keiichiro before heading towards the door.

"Momomiya-san, I think you have forgotten that you are staying here." Keiichiro calmly stated.

"Oh. Yeah." She sighed and reluctantly turned around.

_Maybe I should have picked Suika's house._

After the rest of the Mews and Keiichiro left the shop, the koneko headed towards the changing room and workroom.

Ichigo set up the pull out couch and was getting ready to go to sleep when Shirogane entered the workroom and leaned on the doorsill. (without a shirt I might add)

"Why are you down here?" He asked casually.

"What do you mean? I'm staying here, do you have temporary amnesia or something?"

"I meant, what are you doing down here when there is another bedroom upstairs?"

_Is he trying to be nice to me?_

"There is? I didn't know that. Besides, wouldn't that be intruding on your space?"

"You baka. I'm the one who let you stay here in the first place. Don't you think I would have said no if I thought you were going to be 'intruding on my space'? But by all means, stay down here if you want, it just means you have to go upstairs to take a shower."

_I almost let it slip that I'm the one who suggested to her parents to let her stay here and I got the spare room ready just so I could see more of her._

**Don't be so lovey-dovey Ryou. If you had said that, she might think you're turning into a fruitcake, or a pervert.**

_But you just said to be more open with people._

**Well, yeah. but not THAT open. Geez, you sound like a total pansy. Hey. She's pretty cute in her pajamas.**

_Now who's the pervert?_

**Shut up. You were thinking it too.**

_Was not._

**Were too.**

_Was not. Okay, maybe a little bit._

"Shirogane, you pervert!"

**_What?! How did she know?!_**

"Stop staring at me and get out so I can gather my stuff back up."

**_Whew. I almost throught she could read minds or something._**

"So, you're going upstairs? I knew you couldn't resist me."

"Ugh. You baka-hentai. I'm only going upstairs so I don't have to climb up and down the stairs later for taking a shower. And put a shirt on for kami's sake!" With that the strawberry haired girl shut the door on her boss and stomped around the room, throwing her things back in the suitcase and mumbling about how much of a jerk Shirogane was.

_But he was trying to be nice by offering the spare room._

**Now is not the time to be arguing about that.**

_Why? Because you know it's true and the idea of Shirogane being nice is nearly impossible to accept?_

**If you value your life, you'll stop right now.**

* * *

Review Response Time!

**Sar T. Loves Ryou Shirogane **When I wrote that chapter, I didn't even think about having Ryou knowing how Ichigo feels when she is working, just that he was working as hard as Ichigo, thanks for bringing that to my attention. Rainbow Cybercupcake!

**Devatron2000 **Thanks for reviewing, here is a Rainbow Cybercupcake!

**Ariana13** My inspiration for Ryou wearing an apron was my cousin Donnie, I came home to find him baking a cake in a frilly pink apron, he then threatened to "slay me where I stand" if I told anyone. Good thing he doesn't visit this website. About the picture, let's put it this way, I wouldn't have put it in the story if it weren't going to reappear later. Rainbow Cybercupcake!

**RandomnessGoddess **I haven't decided when the blackmailing will occur, but thanks for reviewing! Rainbow Cybercupcake!

**Angel Ichigo Melody **You requested more, so here is more. Rainbow Cybercupcake!

**pounch **Here is more! Rainbow Cybercupcake!

**MewCuxie12 **Wow. I feel special. You used all caps in saying "UPDATE PLZ!!" Thanks. Rainbow Cybercupcake!

**Nekomimi-Chii **Thanks. I've had quite a few experiences with picture blackmail, so I decided to use my expertise in that chapter. Rainbow Cybercupcake!

**Hcc **Don't worry, this one will be finished. I just don't know when. Rainbow Cybercupcake!

**Achillia Daughter of Peleus **I will have her babble more (a lot more) and don't worry, there will be extreme Masaya bashing later on, I just need to get my story developed a little more. There has just been a lot a pressure on me lately, so everything has been pushed to lower priorities. Thanks for reviewing! Rainbow Cybercupcake!


	5. Chapter 5

**NowLeavingReality: **So sorry for not updating for so long. I've had extremely bad writer's block. This chapter is a pretty random chapter from what has been happening, I just thought if something different happened I might get ideas. Any suggestions by reviewers are welcome! Thanks to all previous reviewers!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew.

* * *

Chapter 5

The blonde woke up from a nightmare to the smell of something burning. For a second his remembrance of the nightmare of his parents caused him to believe it was happening all over again. Then he finally came to his senses that it wasn't a continuance of the dream, but he still wondered what was burning.

_That baka better not be burning down the lab..._

He rushed downstairs to find smoke billowing from under the kitchen door and a fire alarm going crazy. Ryou yanked open the door and saw his red-headed housemate passed out on the floor and the stove-top aflame.

Shirogane covered his face with a dishtowel while yelling the koneko's name to try and stir her out of unconsciousness.

It didn't work.

He gently carried her out of the danger zone and to a table before running back with a handy-dandy fire extinguisher he just happened to find.

Once the fire was out, Ryou saw there was a frying pan on the stove with indeterminable remnants stuck to the bottom.

_That idiot! What the hell was she thinking?! She knows she can't cook! She's going to have a lot of questions to answer when she wakes up!_

**_If _she wakes up.**

_What's that supposed to mean?!_

**Well, you don't know how long she inhaled the smoke, or now long she was down in the kitchen. She might _never _wake up. And all you can do is think about how much trouble she'll be in when you should be worrying about if she'll be okay.**

_I **am **worried about her, so SHUT UP!_

**It doesn't sound like you are.**

Ryou shut off his 'mind link', as he dubbed it, and went back to the table where he had set Ichigo. He placed two fingers on her wrist to make sure she was alive.

There it was. But it was faint.

Instead of taking her to his room, like he normally would have, Shirogane carefully placed her in the passenger seat of his car, making sure to strap her in securely.

The drive to the hospital was fairly short, partly due to it being early in the morning and therefore little traffic, but mostly because Ryou was speeding. He was never a religious person, but during the drive he prayed to anything and everything that his Strawberry would pull through.

After she was demanded a room by the angry boy, Ichigo went through a series of tests (which she should be thankful she wasn't awake during some of them). Because she wasn't bleeding, and only in a coma, there was no need for a DNA/Blood test, the hospital personnel didn't find her secret. Not like that mattered now anyways...

"Excuse me, sir. We need you to fill out these papers before we can start the treatment," a nurse said, handing a stack of papers to the teen.

Shirogane in the meantime had called the koneko's parents and informed them of the situation. They were incredibly upset, more so her mother, but said they couldn't get a flight out until Thursday. It was currently Sunday.

_Wow... What loving parents..._

**I know. If I had a kid in the hospital, I would find anyway possible to get home quickly.**

Ryou read the papers carefully before filling them out. One of the papers almost scared the life out of him. Across the top is read, "DO NOT RESUSCITATE". He tossed that paper aside, wanting to forget he had even seen it.

He was almost finished with the papers, but he couldn't focus. Ryou was more concerned with his red-headed employee than he had ever been in his life and the only thing he wanted to do right now was tell her sorry, and give her a raise.

He wouldn't admit to the other large item he wanted to tell her, due to the battle waging inside his head. And besides, she hated him.

_It's crazy what a trip to the hospital can do to you..._

The nurse returned to collect the papers and Shirogane told her that he couldn't fill out all the papers due to him not knowing all the information. He didn't tell her about the DNR sheet.

He asked if he could see the girl before she would be covered with tubes and the smell of death.

"Are you of any relation to the patient?" the nurse questioned.

"I'm her..." He wanted desperately to lie so that he could see his Strawberry, but he knew he couldn't deceive the hospital.

"I'm her employer." Ryou hung his head.

"Oh, I'm sorry, but unless you are of blood relation or her fiance, which I doubt at her age, you can't see Momomiya-san."

At that he knew he should have lied and said he was her brother, and he slunk back to the waiting room and the unwelcoming linoleum floors with cold, hard plastic chairs. Shirogane pulled out his cell phone (he had grabbed it on the way out) and called the first number on his speed dail.

"Moshi-mosh?" Akasaka-san's sleepy voice asked through the line.

"Keiichiro, I'm at the hospital with Ichigo. Tell the other girls and come her with them. Don't open up shop today." Ryou commanded, letting the brunette on the other end know it was a serious situation.

"I'll be right there. If you don't mind me asking, how did Momomiya end up in the hospital?"

"She tried to cook breakfast, I think..." He knew Keiichiro was trying to make light of the situation, then hung up.

The other Mews and Keiichiro reached the hospital within thirty minutes.

"What's wrong with onee-sama, boss-man?" The tamarin girl didn't even notice she left off her usual 'na no da' at the end.

"I'm not exactly-" he started, but was interupted by a man in a white lab coat approaching.

"Are you Shirogane Ryou?" the man asked.

"Yes," the blonde replied, unsure of what was going to happen.

"Well, I have some good news and some bad news about Momomiya Ichigo. Which would you like first?"

Retasu interjected herself into the conversation by saying, "Bad news first, that way we can be optimistic when you finish."

"It seems as though she is comatose. But the good news is that she will most likely wake up in a few days because her MRI shows her brain is working incredibly hard."

The group sighed gratefully. Minto was glad her tea-serving slave would be able to go back to work. She didn't want to get her newly manicured nails dirty.

"So, can we see her?" The purple-haired girl asked. The anxiety of the group was lingering in the air.

"I think it would be best if you did. Some studies show that a comatose patient can hear what is said, and is more likely to wake up faster if encouraging words are told."

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please give feedback and suggestions!!


	6. Author's Note

This Story is Now On Permanent Hiatus

Sorry.

After a few months of not writing anything for "Yes I Want You, Yes I Need You", I have decided to end this story. I'm not completely ending it in just leaving it here, but I'm re-writing it for another fandom as a one-shot. If you want to see how the story ends (and you don't mind different characters and parts cut out), the one-shot will be up on my livejournal. I've run out of inspiration to continue with the TMM fandom, sorry.

One-Shot will be placed here (after it's been rewritten):

aquividens(dot)livejournal(dot)com

Thanks to everyone who reviewed/read this story.


End file.
